Quickie: Devil May Cry 5
by Delightful Scoundrel
Summary: A possesed Dante and Lady let out some furstration in an alley (Contains graphic depictions of sex fyi, therefore it's rated M)


Lady forced Dante up against the ruined wall of the alleyway, catching his lips in hers. The sight would be weird to ordinary bystanders, too weirdly dressed individuals having a passionate kiss in the alleyway of a ruined city block. The two demon hunters, Lady and Dante, two people sharing a deep history with little romantics.

However, these two were not their usual selves.

"lady" dropped to her knees. She grunted as she rushed with the unbuckling of his pants, sliding them down along with his trousers in order for his dick to come out. She was quite impressed with his size, considerably girthy and long for a human. The possessed dante grabbed her by the hair, only to have it shoved away by Ladys hand.

"Patience dear, I want this as much as you do" she told him, grabbing the warm shaft by the hilt with her gloved hand and pumping it. She gave it a quick yank or two, before she let her tongue glide up against the underside of his shaft. The possessed dante grunted in frustration, wanted nothing more than shove the whole thing down her throat. Eventually she hit the tip after slowly licking the whole underside, enough to cause Dante to have a glistening tip. "Damn you must really want this huh?"

There was no time for words, as Dante thrust forward and made the tip glide into her mouth. Lady followed the breach, her head quickly bobbing up and down the first one and a half inch with her tongue doing it's best. Her hand continued the stroking, rotating it too to produce further friction on the cock. She caught his eyes with hers, stopping her sucking and humming on the tip. Teasing the poor dude as the vibrations were so good. While she did indeed enjoy the faces he made, she felt herself falling deep into her own lustful desires. Placing her hands by his hips, she forced more and more into her throat. Slurping and gagging noises was only audible thing in the area as lady tried to deepthroat, it was clear this girl wasn't used to this with such a stubborn gag reflex.

By now, Dante couldn't handle it anymore. His hands went to two separate places, one under her jaw to keep the mouth shut tight, the other to her neck. Lady knew what he was about to do, and she let go of his hips to show she was welcoming the coming treatment. Without hesitation, Dante forced in the remaining few inches. Lady made a huge gagging noise, and her face contorted as her gag reflex was surpassed. The cock went in deep, filling her throat nicely. He pulled out, saliva drenching the shaft, before he plunged back in with a loud growl. And so began a relentless face fucking. Dante grunted and panted as his hips went back and forth. Lady was taking it like a champ, her cheeks puffing as the cock kept sliding in an out of her throat. The cock was very messy from a mixture of saliva and pre-cum, and the mixture leaked out of her mouth with every thrust. The saliva-cum fell down and drenched her shirt, enough for the chest area to cling to her breasts and showing off their form. While her throat was being assaulted, Ladys hands went south and dug themselves into BOTH her holes. Two fingers in the pussy, two in the ass. This rough treatment of gagging went on for long, Ladys throat was hurting and jaw aching, but the fun was only starting.

Eventually Dante pulled out of her throat, his orgasm being very close. The two were left panting in the alley, strands of saliva connecting his dick to her lips. Lady smiled at her lover.

"That was really good, you did well" she complimented, standing up and feeling this bodys buttcheeks with her hands. These pants were awfully tight, no doubt she caught some glances when she was walking among humans. "Now it's time for the main course".

Following up, she took off the white jacket she was wearing, tossing it aside. She groped her own soaked shirt, loving the form of her tits. Dante was leaning against the wall, observing her in doing so, his cock throbbing and aching from the previous facefuck. She smiled wickedly as she teased him, sliding her wet shirt over her head, revealing her perky tits and well-toned features. The demon hunting had done a number on her, but it did make her body much leaner and more toned. Such sights were eye candy to Dante, it only made him want her more. With her entire top gone, the legging came next. Off the boots went, and she bent over to give him a good view, while sliding the tight pants down.

When Dante finally got a look at her panty clad rear, the cheeks sticking out with only the essential bit covered, he snapped. He pounced on top of her, taking the dominant role now. Lady grinned at his straightforwardness, grinding her ass against his meat lightly resting between the cheeks. The possessed dante used the power of his possessor to conjure some veins, which subsequently bound both of ladys still gloved hands behind her back. Pulling her ass up with her face in the ground, Dante tore away the panties allowing access to her two holes. Her pussy was dripping and glistening within the moonlight, but that wasn't what Dante was going for. He went for a smaller, tighter hole.

Lady gasped when he felt his tip prod its way inside her ass, and she smiled gleefully as she relished the feeling of being given anal. Like the facefucking, Dante was relentless. He thrust into her ass hard, earning a big moan from lady. Dante grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in, almost sounding like a beast when he growled. Lady was moaning and panting, biting her underlip hard to not make too loud noises. But despite that the sound of Dante ramming her ass was audible from quite a distance. Especially the sudden smack, from Dantes hand hitting her cheek with immense force. This caused her to hiss at the stinging pain, but she welcomed it. Another landed, and another. He landed multiple till her cheek was red, but by then she had already degraded to a moaning mess.

Wanting to bring forth the idea of his domination even further, his hand went down and grabbed a big chunk of her short hair, yanking it back hard. Her pussy was making a puddle between her legs, and she wanted to rub it so badly but found herself incapable due to her binds. He landed yet another smack, this one was louder than the others. His thrusting never got slower either, even with the multitasking done. His balls made slapping noises as they repeatedly smacked her pussy, adding that extra bit of pleasure to the moaning women.

Eventually she found his climax coming in quick, after a solid 6 minutes of this rough anal. Wanting to finish in a grand spectacle. Dantes arms went between her legs, lifting her up in a full nelson. In this position, he would continuously thurst up again, his thrusts so hard she bounced upwards only to land on the base of his rod. To top it all off, his hands went for an unconventional place. Her throat.

This was the part where her mind went numb, her tongue sticking out and her left eye getting lazy with the combination of choking and rough full nelson. Without any other warning, Dante grunted loudly. He had achieved his orgasm, which ultimately led to her own. She cried out in joy as she felt his cock paint her ass, with herself squirting slightly as she got the hardest orgasm she has ever had. For a solid 39 seconds he came, until he pulled out and a bunch of semen gushed out. He felt himself grow weak as both collapsed to the ground, the two succubui leaving their bodies gleefully as they left the surprised an exhausted pair to their now more complicated relationship.

:::

**Merry christmas to you all. **

**Have had quite a busy time so i haven't been able to write much, but I found time to write this just so the few followers that i do have know i'm not dead yet. Hopefully gaining more, yaaaayyy.**

**If you liked it, please provide feedback by a review, follow me if you want to. **


End file.
